1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a traveling device for moving toys and, more particularly, to a traveling device for moving toys that can implement forward and backward movement and rotation by rotating wheels without using a motor or a reduction gear and minimize the volume of a moving toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, moving toys, such as a Radio Control (R/C) car, are provided with reduction gears for reducing rotating speed generated by motors along with the motors for rotating wheels, so that the rotating speed generated by the motors is reduced by the reduction gears, and the reduced rotating speed is transmitted to the wheels, thus causing the moving toys to travel using high driving force.
That is, in the moving toys equipped with motors, such as cars, not only is rotating speed generated by the motors reduced, but rotating force is also increased, so that the moving toys can be operated using the increased rotation force.
Furthermore, the moving toys, such as cars, are equipped with batteries or rechargeable batteries that supply current to the motors.
However, in the case where such motors and reduction gears are used as parts for generating the driving force of moving toys, the volumes of the moving toys considerably increase due to the volumes of the motors and the reduction gears, so that a problem occurs in that it is impossible to manufacture small and flat moving toys.
In order to solve such a problem, small volume motors (micromotors) and small volume reduction gears may be employed. However, when this approach is used, a problem arises in that the output of the motors is low, and the unit cost of the parts is high, thus increasing the cost of manufacturing the moving toys.
Moreover, since the motors and the reduction gears are parts that generate rotation, a separate addition linking means must be provided so as to implement movement such as the crawling of an insect, so that problems occur in that the sizes of moving toys are increased, the manufacturing cost thereof is increased, and the number of component parts is increased, thus increasing the malfunction rates of the moving toys.